If That's What It Takes: Now Being Rewritten!
by xAngelicNightmare
Summary: This story is now being re-written!
1. Ch 1: Observations

**Rayn: Okay, guys my second fan-fic! Woo-hoo!!!**

**Ikuto: I don't find it all that great.**

**Rayn: Shut up. But I know your going to like it, it's Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Really? Hmm, I'm starting to like you.**

**Amu: Why must you torture me?**

**Rayn: Duh, it's fun!**

**Ikuto: Well, Amu-koi, we can't hide it from the world forever.**

**Amu: H-hide w-what you p-pervert?**

**Ikuto: The fact that you an I ar-**

**Rayn: On with the story! Yoru, the disclaimer please!**

**Yoru: Okay-nya. Rayn doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters-nya. But she does own a Yoru plushie-nya. **

**Ikuto: I wasn't done.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Amu's POV~**

I awoke as the sun's bright light hit my face. "Ugh" I cried as I woke up groggily. I sighed and got

out of bed. I opened my balcony door and stepped out into the balcony. While my hands rested on the

railing, I thought about the events of the part few weeks. Me and my family, my mom, my papa, and my

little sister Ami had moved to a new house, in a whole other city. I hated to move away from my old friends

but I looked forward to meeting new ones. 'Maybe someone might have Charas like me in this school" As if

on cue, Ran, Miki, and Suu floated into the balcony. "Amu-chan! Ohayo!" said Ran. ""Aren't you exited

about going to a new school" she continued. "I'm kinda nervous" I replied. "Well don't be Amu-chan. You

can do it! I know you can!" she cheered "I'm sure you'll make new friends quickly" said Miki, as cool as a

cucumber. "Right-desu!" chirped Suu. "I'm sure you'll shine like the star you are" called a sweet voice.

"Dia!" we all cried. "What are you doing out of your egg" I said. "I came to cheer you on Amu-chan.

You'll do just fine." "Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help" "Amu-chan!" It was my mom. "Time for

school!" "Coming mom!" I took brushed, took a quick shower and put on my school uniform, adding some

of my own little touches, leg warmers , and my trademark X-clip. As I ran downstairs, I grabbed my bag,

and my chara carrying case, which contained all 4 of my eggs. Once downstairs, I quickly ate breakfast bid

goodbye to my parents and Ami, and started walking to school.

I reached the school about 20 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. I looked around at the

students. There were 2 guy, both very cute, one with spiky brown hair and lime-green eyes, and the other,

with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, surrounded by a bunch of girls. "Ikuto-kun, will you give me a

kiss? "Please Ikuto-kun" 'Ugh, the usual playboys' I thought. Then there were a few boys playing basket

ball on the court. There was one, with cinnamon brown eyes and dark purple hair who was creaming the

rest. I also saw one little girl, with mounds of curly blond hair, and big golden eyes. She looked nice

enough. I wonder if any of these people will be in my classes.

The school bell rung, and I hurried to my first class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Rayn: It wasn't that long, but this story is going to be. **

**Ikuto: Good, then the more time I get with my little Ichigo. **

**Amu: Heh!?!? I'm not a strawberry.**

**Ikuto: And so says your hair. Well, your mine anyways.**

**Amu: *blushes***

**Rayn: Oh god, you two are soooo melodramatic. And corny. Someone do the honors. I need at least 2 reviews before I update.**

**Kukai: Yo! I will! Please R&R. It's not that hard. Just click the green button below and type away! **


	2. Ch 2: My New Crush and a Pervert!

**Rayn: Yippeee!!!! 2 reviews!!!! Now I update like I promised.**

**Ikuto: You spelt that wrong, genius.**

**Rayn: :P, well you should be thankful that I'm even writing this story, there are plenty of people that like Tadamu.**

**Amu: You're changing the story to Tadamu!?! Honta!?! N- I mean yes!!**

**Rayn: Stop pretending that yo- **

**Amu: *covers Rayn's mouth***

**Ikuto: Amu, Amu, what is the matter with you? I thought we had a happy relationship.**

**Amu: Had, past tense.**

**Ikuto: So you admit we had a relationship *infamous smirk***

**Amu: *blushes like mad* *says something not understandable***

**Rayn: Good job you two, you almost made me forget, Ikuto's entrance is in this chapter! And now for my Super Special Awesome Reviewers Section(It's not as bad as the live action parts of Shugo Chara! Party, trust me!)**

**Thanks to PikaWuff- my first reviewer, for both my stories, I 3 you sooo much.**

**Thanks to VioletSkiesxX- I figured it out! Yay for me!!! And thanks for reviewing.**

**And thank you Jose for reading it, and telling me it was decent.**

**Jose: And this time, I'm going to kick your ass at Pokemon. **

**Rayn: That's what you kept saying for 3 weeks, before I killed you like 5 times, it would have been 7, but you turned off the game 2 times. Loser. **

**Jose: Shut up Typhoon.**

**Rayn: Disclaimer someone!**

**Yoru: Rayn-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Only a killer anime merchandise collection.**

**BTW- 'This would be thought' "And this would be speech". Just clearing it.**

**Ages: Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagi: 16**

**Yaya: 15 Kukai: 17**

**I'm making Utau the same age as Ami. They're both 10. **

**Ikuto: 19(I didn't want too much of an age difference between our 2 lovebirds, or rather our neko and ichigo. lol)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**~Amu's POV~**

I walked into the classroom and the teacher said to the class, "Today we have a

new student. Please introduce yourself". 'Ugh, I hate these introductions.' I thought.

"Konichiwa. My name is Hinamori Amu." "Thank you Hinamori, please take a seat next

to Fujasaki and Hotori." "Hai." I was sitting next to the guy with purple hair who was

playing basketball. "Hi Hinamori-san. I'm Nagihiko Fujasaki **(Sorry guys, but **

**Nadeshiko's not gonna be in this). **You can call me Nagi." "Hi Nagi. You can call me

Amu-chan." "Okay then Amu-chan, it's nice to meet you." "You too, Nagi." I stole a

glance at the other boy next to me. To my surprise, he was gazing intently at me. I

blushed. He was kind of cute. He had light blond hair, and warm reddish eyes. "Huh!? Oh

sorry, that was quite rude of me **(Ikuto: Hell yeah it was rude of you, you -*cut off my **

**being smacked on the head by Rayn. **

**Rayn: What the hell!?! Don't interrupt me!!!! Do you know who I am??? **

**Ikuto: An anime freak. **

**Rayn: Yeah, and the writer for this story. Do I need to make this Tadamu?? **

**Amu: *timidly* S-shouldn't w-we g-get back to the s-story? **

**Rayn: I'm not finished with you Ikuto.)**

He blushes. 'AWWWW!!! How cute!' I say silently to myself. "My name's Tadase.

Tadase Hotori." "I'm Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu-chan" "Alright Amu-chan.

You can call me Tadase-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you" He smiled warmly at me. I

smiled back. 'I'm going to like living here' I thought.

The school day went without anything major happening. The highlight of the day

was my conversation with Tadase-kun. 'Hmmmm… I think I really like him. Nagi's nice

too, but I really really like Tadase-kun.' I wasn't looking as I was walking and tripped

over something. "Woah! What the-" "Ouch." a deep, velvety voice called out. I found

myself looking into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "Hmm. Look what we have here." I felt

a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pulls me closer to the ground. I found

myself laying on top of a guy. "Holy crap!" I cried. "P-pervert! What's wrong with you?"

The guy just smirked. I realized who he was. The guy I saw in the schoolyard this

morning with a bunch of fan girls swarming him. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Why should I tell you, you weird stalker pervert cosplayer!" I exclaimed. He burst out

laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Y-you, called hahaha me a hahaha cospl-

hahahaha cosplayer!!!" I blushed madly. He stood up chuckling. "You look cute when

you blush ichigo." "Huh!? I'm not a strawberry!" "Your hair says something completely

different." I turned a slight shade of red. My face felt hot. "Well, then Ichigo…." he said

seductively as he crept closer to be. I backed away and suddenly felt my back hit a tree. I

squeezed my eyes shut and hoped he wouldn't do anything. I was saving my first kiss for

Tadase-kun. "Bye Amu-chan." he whispered. I opened eyes and couldn't find the boy,

Ikuto I think his name is, anywhere. I sighed and walked home. 'Well that was certainly

disturbing. I hope I don't have to see him again. How did he find out my name?' I walked

into my house and started towards my room. "Amu-chan?" "Yes mama?" "I met this nice

woman at work today, Mrs. Tsukyomi. She invited us over for dinner. She has a girl

Ami's age, and a boy somewhat older than you. You have to come." "Alright mama." It

wasn't like I had anything better to do.. "Good. It's a bit formal, so I got you a dress go

upstairs and check it out. It's in your closet." I ran upstairs, quickly finished my

homework, and then I opened my closet to see the dress. **(The link to the dress, and **

**accessories are on my profile) **I put it on and added black tights that reached a bit past

my knees, and my red flats. I added the finishing touches by putting on red rose earrings

and a ruby bracelet. I went downstairs, and we got in the car to go. 'I wonder how the

guy's going to be like?'

________________________________________________________________________

**Ikuto: If only you knew Amu…**

**Amu: Why do you torture me?**

**Ikuto: It's fun seeing you blush, Ichigo.**

**Rayn: I'm not done with you Ikuto. There'll be a whole lotta Tadamu fluff before it becomes Amuto. I promise you that.**

**Ikuto: *whines* But why Ray-chan? *makes adorably kitty eyes***

**Rayn: *sees right through them* I only have one kitty, and that's my neko-chan!**

**Ikuto: Hmph.**

**Rayn: Well, maybe you shouldn't have interrupted me. And you left Amu. And gave Tadase a chance to get closer to her.**

**Ikuto: I'll be back. Don't worry.**

**Rayn: True, and there's always that Rikka girl to distract them. She's a handful, and her voice is so annoying!**

**Amu: Rikka-chan? I think there's something suspicious about her. She's nice, ad helpful, but still………..**

**Rayn: That's an example of dramatic irony, we learned that in English today. **

**Amu: Huh?**

**Ikuto: Let me explain, come on Amu. *leaves with arm around Amu's shoulder***

**Amu: Okay. *innocently follows***

**Rayn: She doesn't know what a baka she is. Anyways, 5 reviews before I update!**

**Kukai: Yup, please R&R. Just click the green button down there.**

**Rayn: Where the hell does Kukai come from? **


	3. Ch 3: One Heck of a Dinner

**Rayn: I need someone to take my anger out on. After school, It raining right? So My weird cousin **

**offers me an umbrella, I say okay. She keeps me in the rain half the time. Then the bus comes. I ask **

**her to walk me home, cuuz I had to pick up my little sister. She says no but ends up walking me. We **

**get to my house, I drop off my bag and get an umbrella. As we're walking home, she jacks my **

**umbrella and starts randomly blowing in my ear and poking my waist, which make me freak out, **

**then she scares the crap out of me by telling me all these murder things happening on Halloween, and **

**I freak out. We reach her house, and she goes inside. I start walking to the school, 2 minutes later, I **

**figure out that she still has my umbrella. I walk back and ring the doorbell and pound the door for **

**like 5 minutes. She opens it, gives me the umbrella, and says "I was wondering how long it would **

**take you to figure it out!", I walk to the school, and find out that my stupid older brother already **

**picked up my sister. So then I walk back home. All alone. The End. Based on a true story.**

**Ikuto: That was a mouthful. **

**Amu: *wipes tear* That was soooo sad!!!**

**Ikuto: Aww Amu, it's nothing to be crying over.**

**Rayn: Yes it is!! I was so cold. Anyways time for my super special awesome Thank You/Reply **

**segment.**

**PikaWuff: I know!! Amu is such a baka. Does she not realize that Tadase is a girl? Lol**

**skater girl: Well, that's what I'm doing right now. You kitty is not as awesome as my neko-chan!**

**miserae: I can't wait to write more! Why the O.O?**

**BerryHinakoto: I love this story too. I never make sense so don't worry.**

**BubblyAng3l: And I like you. **

**Disclaimer Yoru!**

**Yoru: Hai-nya! Rayn-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!-nya.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Ikuto's POV(For the first time!!!)~**

I walked home while thinking of what happened between me and Amu. Right after I saw her I

decided that she was going to be my new target. I got home in a good mood.

I sighed. Mom was having one of her new work friends over for dinner. "Ikuto, stop sighing and go

get ready." said my mom. I sighed again, and went upstairs and changed into a pair of black dress pants, a

blue button-down shirt with a black vest. For shoes I just put on a pair of regular dress shoes. I heard the

door bell ring and greetings. I ran downstairs to greet the guests. To my surprise I saw the girl I had met

today, Amu that's what her name was. I smiled, 'This is going to be interesting' I thought with a smirk on

my face. A little girl ran up to Utau and said "Do you have karaoke?" Utau, who loves to sing, exclaimed

"Yes! You want to play?" "Do I ever!" Mom chuckled, "Why don't you take Ami to play with you Utau?"

"Okay mama!" Utau replied excitedly. The two little girls ran upstairs to play. I walked up to Amu, took her

hand and kissed it. She had a look on her face that clearly showed that she wanted to scream at me. "You

must be Hinamori Amu. Can I call you Amu-chan?" I smirked as her face went beet red. "Why don't you

take Amu-chan up to show her your room Ikuto?" "I'll be glad to Mom." I took Amu's hand and took her

upstairs to my room. "So Amu-chan…. What do you want to do?" I said slyly. "Absolutely nothing, you

hentai." I just smirked and sat down next to her on my bed. After a few moments of silence she asked, "How

do you know my name?" "But I thought you didn't want to do anything Amu-chan." "Just answer me." "I

have my ways." "Stalker" she muttered. "Now now Amu-chan, can I help it if you interest me? I was just

curious. It wasn't hard, I asked Tadase. He's like my little brother and all. "Tadase-kun would never

associate with someone like you." "Tadase-kun?" She blushed at the thought of that kiddy king. 'Hmm,

can't have my new target thinking about that wannabe.' I smirked as I thought of an idea. She wasn't paying

attention. I moved closer to her and she still didn't notice. I quickly pinned her down on the bed. She

blushed an amazingly deep shade of red, and struggled to get out of my grip, but I was too strong. I leaned

down, closer to her face. "Amu, I need you" I whispered. I leaned in for a kiss. She turns her face away.

"Aww Amu-chan. Just one? "No you pervert!" She manages to push me off. "Dinner!" my mom call. 'Mom

just has to ruin my chance.' Amu's blushing like crazy, so I smirk. "Come on Amu-chan, dinner's ready."

She grumbles at me and we both go downstairs.

The rest of dinner went by calmly. Nothing interesting happened. When it was time for Amu and

her family to leave, I kissed Amu on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "Your mine Amu." She blushed

yet again. "Hey! Are you onee-chan's boyfriend?" asked Ami. "Not yet." I replied, smirking.

That night I thought about Amu. "It's only a matter of time before your mine Amu."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rayn: Hmm, I think that was the longest chapter yet.**

**Ran: Yay! I knew you could do Rayn-chan! Go Rayn go!**

**Rayn: Thank you Ran. By the way, where are Amu and Ikuto? Oh yeah. Never mind, Amu went to get raped.**

**Kukai: Yo! Should I do the honors.**

**Rayn: Where the hell do you come from????????**

**Yaya: The same place Yaya-chan coems from!**

**Rayn: And where is that?**

**Kukai: Peach Pit, duh!**

**Rayn: Oh yeah. Jeez, I'm really out if it today. Okay, do the honors Kukai.**

**Yaya: No! Yaya-chan is doing the honors. **

**Rayn: *sighs* Fine then Yaya.**

**Yaya: Yay! Please R&R. 12 reviews will get you the next chappie. Go Duckies Go!**


	4. NOTICE!

**Ikuto: *yells at Rayn for not updating***

**Rayn: Don't yell at me. I know, I know. But I have school!!!! I have writers block……….So help me. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me. I'll add onto them and give you credit for your ideas. Please help me!**

**Amu: Please help!**

**Ikuto: Are you worried for us Amu-koi?**

**Amu & Rayn: ……**

**Rayn: Help me!!**


	5. Ch 4: Making Plans with Rima and Kairi!

**Rayn: Gomen!!!!!!!! I'm really sorry to all of my reviewerss for not updating!!! But I have 3 reasons.**

**Ikuto: What? There is no excuse for not updating.**

**Amu: Be understanding Ikuto! Rayn-chan has school, and she has dance and her other classes.**

**Ikuto: But still, Amu….*pouts***

**Rayn: Stop overacting you big cat! Anyways, My first reason is that I was making an AMV. An **

**Amuto one, so that's paying you guys back.**

**Trannie: I helped!!**

**Rayn: Yes you did Trannie!!! Oops, I forgot to introduce Trannie AKA TranquilityX, my best **

**friend!!**

**Trannie: Yeah *pumps fist in air***

**Ikuto: Girls…..**

**Rayn: 2- My birthday's coming up!! On the 20****th****, so if anyone wants to give me an awesome and **

**long review as a present, feel free to do so. And 3- I have a cute thing going on for this and the next **

**chapter. It's a late Halloween one!**

**Ikuto:…**

**Amu: Shugoi!!!! Who am I? Who am I?**

**Rayn: Hold your horses Amu! Trannie, the list please.**

**Trannie: Hai Rayn!**

**Amu: Teto**

**Tadase: Len**

**Ikuto: Kaito**

**Nagi: Taito**

**Rima: Neru**

**Kukai: Anima**

**Utau: Miku**

**Kairi: Nigaito (Yes, Kairi makes his entry in this chapter)**

**The pictures of the vocaloids will be on LaharlCrazy1120's profile. **

**Rayn: I also need to change some things. Sorry for the inconvenience, but yeah. Anyways- About the **

**charas, I forgot about them. So they'll be in there occasionally. Not out of their eggs that much. Yup. **

**And about Utau, I wanted to put some Kutau in here later, so I'm making Utau 17 as well. Ami will **

**stay 10. And Trannie and I will pop in a couple times, to help the couples become couples.**

**And with Shugo Chara! Party! Episode 7. Suu tries to hard, she was so kawaii in trying to make **

**Kusukusu laugh!! I LOVED THE RIMAHIKO!!! This chapter will have many POV's. Some shorter, **

**some longer!**

**Ikuto: Can we get the torture over with?**

**Amu: I can't wait!!**

**Rayn: Disclaimer someone!**

**Suu: Rayn-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!~ desu**

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

~Amu's POV~

It was the day after the crazy dinner at the Tsukiyomi's house. I tried to

stay away from Ikuto while he was looking for me. "Creep." I thought as I hid in a tree. The bell rang, and I

jumped down and ran into something hard. "Gah!" I cried as I felt myself falling. I waited for the ground to

hit me, but I had landed on something soft. I opened my eyes to see a blur of blue. There I was, lying on top

of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He looked into my eyes, and for some odd reason, I couldn't break his gaze. I looked

deep into his eyes, as he did the same to me. I felt his hand snake around my waist and pull me closer. I felt

my face warm up. The morning bell rang for class. I got up flustered, while Ikuto had his infamous smirk.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you Amu?" "Who said you could say my name without an honorific!" I yelped,

knowing my face was still red from the "incident" that had just occurred. "I did." "That doesn't count!"

"Well, you're mine so, yes it does." I then, without a response to that ran to class. As I left, I could hear

Ikuto chuckling to himself. 'That weird, perverted baka!'

I sighed. It was the end of the day, I had managed to evade Ikuto for the most part. It was our last

class, writing. For some reason, Nikaidou taught almost every subject. "Time to start our

projects on screenplay. Himamori-" "It's Hina-" "Anyways, HiMAmori," I sighed. "You work with

Mashiro, Fujasaki, and Hotori." 'Oh boy! I get to work with Tadase-kun!' I got my things as

Nikaidou-sensei went on with the groups. I moved to were Nagihiko and Tadase-kun were already sitting

with the girl I assumed to be Mashiro-san. "Hello Tadase-kun (**Rayn, Ikuto, Trannie: *gag*)**, Mashiro-

san, Nagi" "Konichiwa Amu-chan!' came Tadase's reply. "Hey Amu!" Nagihiko said enthusiastically.

Mashiro-san looked up at me and murmured something. "What was that Mashiro-san?" "You

can call me Rima." "Okay then Rima!" "Amu-chan, should we start?" "Of course Tadase-kun!" And on that

note, we began working.

~Rima's POV~ (First time!!!)

'Nagi? Who said she could call him Nagi? I don't call him Nagi! Just Fujasaki, because I hate him.

Yup, that's why. I hate him even though he has soft, silky hair, and choco- wait…..What am I saying!" I

could feel myself blushing. "Rima-chan? Why are you blushing?" I looked up and saw Nagihiko looking

curiously at me. "W-what's it to you F-fujasaki?", I flustered. "Sorry Rima-chan!" "Hmph" And with that I

turned my head and continued my work. 30 minutes passed by and then our baka of a teacher told us to

wrap up our work and that we'd have to finish the project over the weekend and it was due on Monday. 'I

have to see that stupid Tadase over the weekend, I mean, he thinks he's a king! World domination?!?! And I

have to see that darned Fujasaki. Amu doesn't seem so bad. Maybe we'll become friends "And remember

kids. Have a safe, and fun Halloween!" I yawned as I remembered that Halloween was this Saturday. 'Well,

time to put that cosplay that Auntie Sakamoto gave me for my birthday to use' We went back to our seats to

wait for the bell to ring.

~Ikuto's POV~

I can tell Amu's trying to avoid me. I find her interesting. No girl has ever run away from me.

Most just come crawling to me even if I look at them. But not Amu. That's why I decided that she will be

my new target. I'll make her fall in love with me. When I explained this to Kukai and Utau, they just

laughed. And called me "stupid". "I'm a pl-ay-er," sounding out the syllables slowly, as if to children.

"That's what I do!" Being called stupid is not a compliment to me, so being the normal big brother and best

friend I am, I said "Well, since you two are so agreeable, why don't you go out?" Utau's reaction was

priceless. Her face turned completely red, like Amu's this morning, after our "incident". Kukai just grinned.

I know he would love to go out with Utau. Utau wants to go out with Kukai, but she's to arrogant to admit

it. I guess she can't help it, she's my sister after all. The bell rang and we raced out of the classroom.

"Ikuto!" It was Kairi, the smart one of our group. I'm the player, Utau's the girl, and Kukai is the athlete.

"What's up Kairi?" "Going trick-or-treating, and to my party after, tomorrow?" "Hell yeah! You know my

sweet tooth, and how good you're parties are." Kairi grinned, "Who else is going?" "The whole gang I'm

guessing." "So, meet at my house? We just got new neighbors, Hinamori, yeah that's the name. The

daughter is pretty cute, Amu, I think. Yup, that's it." "Amu you say….." "You can come to my house!" I

turned to see Amu talking to some short girl with curly blonde hair. 'Hmmm, I just got an idea' "Hey Kairi"

"Yeah Ikuto?" "You're gonna invited that Hinamori girl? Right?" "Ummm, I wasn't planning to but sure!

I'd like to talk to her." "Oh, love at first sight is it?" Kairi blushed, "N-no!" "Well good, because she's

mine." "…" And with that I walked away, my awesome plan playing over and over again in my mind.

~Rima's POV~

The bell rang for the end of the day, and we all ran out. As I was walking out, Amu stopped me.

"Hey Rima…." "Yes…" "Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me tomorrow? We'll work on our

project first. You can come to my house!" "Sure!" I exclaimed. I had never gone to someone's house, and I

never had someone over before. "What are you going to be Rima?" "Oh, my aunt gave me a Akita Neru

cosplay, so I guess that's the way to go." "You're going to cosplay!! So am I. But I'm going as Kasane

Teto. We can do our hair and stuff together" "Sounds like fun! I'll be there." "Okay, I'll tell Nagi and

Tadase-kun to be there too. Bye Rima!" 'What!?!?! Fujasaki and Tadagay are going to be there too! This is

going to be a long, and crazy Saturday.'

~Nagihiko's POV~

"Nagi!" I looked back and I saw Amu. "Hey Amu! What's up?" "Me and Rima wanted to go trick-

or-treating after we work on our project tomorrow at my house. Are you coming too?" "Well, sure! Sounds

like fun. I would like to get to know you and Rima-chan better." "Rima-chan?" She teased. I blushed, she

found about my crush in Rima. "I find her interesting. If only she didn't push people away. Maybe you can

get through to her, and maybe……" "Maybe get you guys together?" She said knowingly. I felt myself

blush insanely, which isn't like me at all. "W-well, I was a-actually thinking that she needs m-more friends."

I flustered. "Yeah, sure Nagi. Don't worry I'll get you guys together." "B-" "Bya Nagihiko" and with that

she walked away. I sighed. Well, Rima isn't that bad looking…………

~Kairi's POV~

'What could Ikuto be thinking? I hope he doesn't play Hinamori-san, she looks nice…….Agh!

What am I saying? Could Ikuto possibly be right' I pondered to myself. " Bye Nagihiko!" My attention

drifted towards the source of that sound, it was Amu, calling to a boy, whom I assumed to be Nagihiko.

"Hey! Hinamori!" I called out to her. "Hey….Wait, you're my neighbor right? Sanjo….Kairi? That's it!

Sanjo Kairi. Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you!" "Likewise. Since you're new in the area, you don't know

many people, do you?" "Nope, not really, well at least not yet." "Well…..I'm kind of throwing a party

tomorrow, for Halloween. Do you want to come?" "I'd love to but, I have Tadase-kun, Nagi, and Rima

coming to my house and we were going to go trick-or-treating after working on a project." 'Tadase-kun?

The same Tadase that wants to dominate the world, wait until she finds out that.' "Hotori Tadase, Fujasaki

Nagihiko? Mashiro Rima?" "Yup" she nodded. "Bring them too! Mashiro and Fujasaki are cool" "Really?

Thanks Kairi!" She hugged me and started towards her house. "Bye Kairi!" I just stood there flustered.

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**Rayn: Wow, 5 pages. I really have no life! Well, that's great for you guys anyways. Remember to **

**wish me a happy birthday on the 20****th****!!! This chappie was really long, for me. The next one willl be up **

**in a week or so, I've started it.**

**Ikuto: Well this should be interesting..**

**Amu: Why do you torture me!?!?!**

**Rayn: Like I've said before, it's fun and everyone else does it!**

**Amu: Who does besides you and Ikuto?!?**

**Trannie: Peach Pit**

**Amu: …..**

**Ikuto & Rayn: *bursts out laughing***

**Rayn: Well, that's it for my beloved reviewers! Take it away Kukai!**

***5 minutes later, crickets chirping***

**Rayn: Kukai? Ikuto? Amu? Trannie? Oh fine! Just leave me here! I'll do the honors myself! *clears **

**throat***

**Rayn: Please R&R!!!! And don't forget to comment and rate my AMV, just go to my profile for the **

**link! **

**Rayn: Sayonara!! **


	6. Ch 5: Blossoming Love?

**Rayn: I got a message from someone about if they want to talk to me more. Not just PMing me on fan-fiction. So, you guys can add me on Facebook, my name is Rema Rayn Bhatia. Be sure to add a message that **

**you read and review my story. Or you can IM me on Aim, my screenname is JakNDaxter1120. I only speak English peoples! And going on, this chappie will be short, but it will have a LOT of Rimahiko in it. I love **

**it!! Okay, now ****business time. I'm serious now. I'm not gonna update until I get as many reviews as I want. This time ****I want 18 reviews. If I don't get them, I'm not updating. And- **

**Ikuto: You're so evil. Make me feel better Amu-koi.**

**Amu: Neh!?! Me!?!? Amu- KOI?!?! *blushes like crazy***

**Rayn: Ahem…. Like I was saying- I'm starting a new fan-fiction. I have 2 already typed up. You **

**guys can chose, a "Howl's Moving Castle" and Shugo Chara! crossover, or a Kutau Fan-fic. I'll try **

**to put a poll up on my profile.**

**Ikuto: Depends.**

**Rayn: On what? Stupid baka picky cosplaying cat**

**Ikuto & Rayn: *Death stare to each other* **

**Amu: *nervous laugh* Um. Guys…………**

**Ikuto: Depends on how much Amuto there'll be in each one.**

**Amu & Rayn: *face palm***

**Ikuto: *grins* **

**Rayn: Oh boy……..The "Howl's Moving Castle" one…..Wait, lemme explain. For my birthday, my ****friend Aislinn got me my own copy of "Howl's Moving Castle", my most favorite movie ever, ****although I liked **

**"Spirited Away", but Chihiro should have stayed with Khohaku. *Sigh* Well, so I ****somehow saw Ikuto in Howl, and Yaya in Markl, and Lulu as the Witch of the Waste, and it goes ****on……And the Kutau one, I got **

**the idea from Trannie, I don't mean to steal it, but it'll be different. ****Utau goes on a tour, but her manager can't go, so she has a guy, Kukai, secretly watching her and ****protecting her. At first he only does this for **

**money, for his sister's operation, but they fall in love ****later.**

**Ikuto: You know what I think?**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: We should get on with the story.**

**Rayn: *face palm* Fine, let's go. Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: I think they're both tired-**

**Rayn: Yes, that's it mommy.**

**Ikuto: Yes that's it Rayn! Amu's the mommy and I'm the daddy. *happy smile***

**Rayn: O.O**

**Amu: Ikuto, you're not helping!**

**Ikuto: It's a good idea!!!**

**Rayn: O.O**

**Amu: Uh…..Rayn-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara! Doki, or Shugo Chara! Party!**

**Ikuto: Fantastic idea my child! *hugs Amu and Rayn***

* * *

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**~Rima's POV~**

The next day I walked over to Amu's house at noon. In my hand I had my binder, for the project, and a bag with my cosplay. I sighed. This was the first time I was going over to one of my friend's house. Actually, this was

the first time I had a friend. I sighed again. "Why are you sighing so much Rima-chan?" I shrieked and jumped and somehow tripped. And I ended up hugging Nagihiko. His eyes looked into mine, as if looking for

something. I could feel myself blushing. "Shy aren't we Rima-chan?" "N-neh" I stuttered. "How long have you been following me? How come you didn't say anything?" He smiled and said, "Well, I was behind you long

enough to see you thinking of me and sighing. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to interrupt your perverted thoughts." "Me? Perverted? You? No way!!! I was thinking of Amu, and the project, and going trick-or-

treating after. Really!!" "I know. I was just playing." He than laughed at my angry expression. "R-rima-chan," He continued laughing while holding his stomach, "You're so cute when you're angry!" I pouted. "Hmph." "And

when you're pouting, it's priceless." He squeezed my cheek and began to walk towards Amu's house again. I just stood there. He turned back and smiled. "Let's go Rima-chan" I turned my head with my nose in the air,

and continued standing there. I had my eyes closed so I didn't see what Nagihiko was about to do.

* * *

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

I. Can't. Deny. My. Love. For who you ask? For Rima, who else!?! She's so cute, when she smiles, when she laughs, when she's angry, you get what I'm saying. She was especially cute in the stance she was in now. She

stood a few feet behind me with her arms crossed, feet firmly planted on the ground, her cute petite nose in the air, eyes closed, and a small, yet absolutely adorable pout on her face. Do I sound like some sort of weird

child molester checking out a little kid? Well, I'm not. I'm just in love. I couldn't help myself. I walked up to her, and picked her up, bridal style. I began walking towards Amu's house. Her beautiful eyes popped open, and

stared at me. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" "I'm taking you to Amu's house." "Thank you Captain Obvious." "How is that obvious?" "How is it not?" "Well, I could not be taking you to Amu's house. I could be

taking you to some dark alley to rape you." At first her expression was surprised, then suspicious, then she had a blank expression. "You wouldn't. You're too nice." "Really, you think so Rima-chan?" I smirked. "That's not

what I meant!!" "Right, whatever you say Rima-chan." "Hmph, I'm not talking to you." "Whatever you say princess." **(Disclaimer: Trannie came up of the idea ****of Nagi calling Rima princess, so I do not own this!) **A

faint blush crept onto her face. "Awww, is my Rima-koi blushing?" "We're not even going out." came her flat reply. "Would you like to?" No response. I smirked.

* * *

**~Rima's POV~**

"Would you like to?" At first I didn't answer. 'Would I like to? He's a nice guy, and cute too, wait what am I saying!?! But it's true!' I kept on argued with myself, while Nagihiko kept smirking. "You know Rima-chan, your

**(This is the part where I go and get myself a bowl of Cookies 'N' Cream ice cream) **expressions show what you're thinking." "And what am I thinking?" I challenged. "How badly you want to go out with me." "No

way! I would never go out with someone like you. You're stupid, and you have girlish hair, and you're ugly!" Nagihiko's expression was of pure hurt. Uh Oh. I screwed up, big time. He put me down, and continued walking

towards Amu's house, all of this was done in silence. "Wait Nagihiko!" I called after him. 'Oh god, I have to say sorry!' I quickly picked up my things and ran after him. When I got up to him I said, "Nagihiko, I'm sorry! I

didn't mean it that way. He stopped and looked at me, "Then in what way did you mean it?" he snapped. I stood there looking at him as well. I had never heard Nagihiko talk in that tone, not to me, not to anyone for

that matter. He continued walking, while I just stood there thinking. 'He's always nice to me. So kind, and he never fails to compliment me. Oh man, I really screwed up! I have to make it up to him!'

* * *

**~Nagi's POV~**

"I can't believe she feel for it! I know I have girlish hair, and that she made up the rest, but I really can't believe it! I know, I know I'm such a bad person, but guilt is the best thing that was ever created besides dance.

Now she's going to feel super guilty, and going to have to make it up. And all I had to do was not talk to her. I love life…………and Mashiro Rima."

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

* * *

**Rayn: O.O**

**Ikuto: What's wrong?**

**Amu: I think you mentally scarred her.**

**Ikuto: Not a big deal. What is a big deal though, is that there was no me, or and Amuto fluff in this.**

**Amu: Is that all you ever care about?!? You perverted cat!**

**Ikuto: Awww, Amu I knew you loved me too!**

**Amu: You're impossible! Such a baka!!**

**Ikuto: But I'm your baka though *smile***

**Amu: *face palm then walks away***

**Ikuto: Amuuuuuu………….*walks after Amu***

**Rayn: O.O**

**Kukai: Yo! Should I do the honors? Rayn?**

**Rayn: O.O**

**Kukai: Well, Ikuto really screwed up here, but anyways, please R&R!!! Remember, no updating until she ****gets 18 reviews!! **


	7. Ch 6: A Date!

**Rayn: Okay!!! Let's this party started!!! This chapter is basically a filler, but in the next ****one, there will be big stuff happening!! I love your reviews!! I just wish I had more….**

**Trannie: Don't worry Rayn, remember, the surprise!!!**

**Rayn: Oh yeah!! Arigatou for reminding me Trannie!!**

**Trannie: Tell the reviewers!!**

**Rayn: Alright!!! Trannie and I will be permanent OC's in the fan-fic. But, sadly, there will ****be some Tadamu *gag* in this chapter. And I have come up with an awesome idea for the ****charas!!! If you want **

**to know, message me!!!**

**Trannie: She really has.**

**Rayn: Disclaimer!!**

**Trannie: Rayn doesn't own Shugo Chara! If she did, in SC! Party! Episode 10, Ikuto would ****have been true to his word.**

* * *

** XxAmuto4EverxX**

~Rima's POV~

After the 'incident' with Nagihiko, we went to Amu's house to do our project. Nagihiko ignored me the whole time. I tried to apologize every few minutes, but he never even looked at me. I know this is unlike

me, but I have something chewing away, inside of me. 'Why is he so upset?' I thought every 5 seconds, but I always answered my own question.

*FLASHBACK*

"_No way! I would never go out with someone like you. You're stupid, and you have girlish hair, __and you're ugly!" Nagihiko's expression was of pure hurt. Uh Oh. I screwed up, big time. He put __me down, and continued _

_walking towards Amu's house, all of this was done in silence. "Wait __Nagihiko!" I called after him. 'Oh god, I have to say sorry!' I quickly picked up my things and r__an after him. When I got up to him I said, "Nagihiko, I'm _

_sorry! I didn't mean it that way. He stopped and looked at me, "Then in what way did you mean it?" he snapped. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I need to make it up to him, I'll do whatever he asks!!!!!

** ~Nagi's POV~**

I really can't believe it! She actually thinks that I'm mad at her!! All I had to do is ignore her an hour and a half. What I really wanted to do was to hug her, and tell her it's alright. But, I'm saving it up.

I've decided that I'm going to confess at the Halloween party that Kairi's throwing. Yup, I'm friends with Kairi, Kukai, and all of them. I just don't hang out with them a lot. We're tight. So I know Kairi can get me a

room, not what you think it is, to confess to Rima. Cross your fingers that she'll accept me. I told Amu all about my plan, and she totally agrees with me and said that she'll help me. Well, we're done with our

work, and Tadase is done flirting with Amu. Time to start getting ready.

** ~Amu's POV~**

My parents and Ami had went out to a friend's house, and they were spending the weekend there. So when Rima, Nagi, and Tadase-kun came over, we had the house to ourselves. They agreed to let

me stay alone, as long as I had someone staying with me at all times. Rima had planned to stay for the weekend, so my weekend was looking pretty bright. A party with Tadase-kun, and then having fun with

Rima. 'Tadase-kun is sooo nice, and so princely.' But for some reason Ikuto's words haunted me, "I asked Tadase. He's like my little brother and all" 'Would Tadase-kun be like a little brother to Ikuto? He doesn't

look like a bad person. But maybe I misjudged Ikuto. He might be nice, he's not that bad looking either. He's actually pretty ho-Wait!?!? Stop it Amu!! You like Tadase-kun' "Amu-chan?" "Hmmm…Oh! Sorry

Tadase-kun, what were you saying I was just thinking…." "About what?" "Well….Ikuto told me that you're like a little brother to him. I was wondering if that was true." "Ikuto-nii-san? He's a wonderful person."

"Really? I mean, I believe you and all, but from personal experiences …." "He's really not that bad." I smiled, 'Maybe he really isn't' "Thanks Tadase-kun!" "No problem…..Hey Amu-chan? I was wondering…."

"What?" "Would you want to go to the zoo with me? Next week, on Saturday afternoon? Y-you don't have to if-" "I'd love to!" "Really?" "Yup!" Tadase-kun blushed, as I probably did too. "Well, I better get ready

then Amu-chan, it's almost time" "Yeah, I'd better get ready." And with that, Tadase-kun got up with his bag and walked to leave the room. I also got up, and walked out after him. "And Amu-chan?" "Yes?"

Tadase-kun quickly kissed me on my cheek, turned a bright shade of red, like me, and went into the extra room to change. I lifted my hand to the place where he had kissed me, blushed and went back into my

room to change.

*A few minutes later*

We all came out of the rooms we were changing in and looked at each other. I had to say, we all looked pretty good. We were all cosplaying as vocaloids. I was dressed as Kasane Teto, with my

strawberry pink hair curled and held on the sides of my head, and Teto's outfit. Rima was dressed in a Neru outfit, almost the same as me, but in yellow. Her long blond hair was straightened and held in a long

ponytail from one side of her head. Tadase-kun was going as Kagamine Len(or Ren). He didn't have to do much to his hair, and he had on Len's outfit. Nagihiko, who was looking great, was going as Taito. He

had his long purple hair in a slim ponytail in the back, so it looks like he had short hair in the front, and a bandage wrapped around his chest, and an eye patch. **(Rayn: The links to the vocaloids pictures are on **

**my profile!!! ****Check them out for a really good look on the outfits) **'Let's see how Rima can resist him now.' Yup, I've decided to help Nagihiko get with Rima. They'd make the cutest couple!! **(Trannie: If only **

**Rima thought so…) **We all walked downstairs and out the front door to next- door. The party had already started, so we went in. Little did we know that this party would change our lives forever.

** XxAmuto4EverxX**

**

* * *

**

**Rayn: This is gonna be awesome!!!**

**Trannie: Hell yeah!!!**

**Rayn: And the next chapter is when me and Trannie come in!!**

**Trannie: Awesome sauce!!!**

**Rayn: Ye- Wait…Awesome SAUCE!?!? LMAO!!!**

**Trannie: LOL!!!**

**Rayn: OMG!!**

**Trannie & Rayn: *start hysterically laughing***

**Rayn: hahaha…okay, stop. Someone do the ho-hahaha-honors. **

**Trannie: Please R&R!!! Really big stuff if you review!!! Giant virtual cookie too!!!! Just ****click that wonderful green button and type in random crap!!!!!**

**Rayn: Yup!!!! Wait, not ran-wait. No. Wait.**

**Trannie: Just ignore Rayn and R&R peoplez!!!**


	8. Ch 8: Mistakes, New Friends, and WTF!

**Rayn: Alright!!!!!!! Let's get started!!!**

**Trannie: Oh yeah!!! You forgot to mention, the ages thing!!!**

**Rayn: Oh, yes. I figured out that the ages wouldn't work. So here are the new ages!!!**

**Amu, Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Trannie: 17**

**Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Ryuu, Rayn: 18**

**Tsukasa: 29**

**Rayn: Yup, I'm super excited for this chapter!! Me and Trannie are coming in, and major plot twist coming soon!! Oh, and guys. I started this new story.**

**Ikuto: Whatever, just get started.**

**Rayn: Hey! It has a lot of Amuto fluff in it…….there might be a lemon.**

**Ikuto: Hmm, really?**

**Rayn: Really, it's only the 2nd chapter and Amu and Ikuto are um, doing a bit more than making out…**

**Ikuto: Where is the little girl I once new!?!?!**

**Rayn: I wanted to have some more Amuto to write about, 'cuz this story is gonna go a bit slowly, Amuto wise. So yeah, let's leave it at that. The story is called "Today, Tomorrow, and Forever", please R&R!!**

**Ikuto: Back to the story.**

**Rayn: Right, Trannie……Go for it!!!**

**Trannie: Yup!!! Rayn doesn't own Shugo Chara! I think you should know that by now!**

**Rayn: For all references to Vocaloid, Kingdom Hearts, Jak and Daxter, and songs I do not own.**

**Ryuu-I'll try to draw him. He is 18. He works for Easter, because he wants to make the people he loves happy, his family and etc. He's totally OC. You'll learn more about him later.**

****The pictures of the OC Charas and the Chara Naris are on my profile.**

* * *

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**~Kairi's POV~**

The party was going on great, and it was only a half an hour into it. There were many people at my house, including Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai, Since it was Halloween, we were obviously in costumes. To be exact, we were cosplaying. As vocaloids. I was dressed as Nigaito. Kukai was Anima, Ikuto, Kaito, and Utau as Miku. Only difference in Utau's cosplay was that Miku's blue parts were purple, Utau said for it to match her eyes. I was near the door, answering the door now and then for trick-or-treaters. Ikuto was near the food table, surrounded by the usual crowd of girls, including Saaya, whom I personally found to be quite annoying. Kukai and Utau were dancing together. I have no clue why they don't get together, I've asked, and every time they both blushed and said that they were just friends. I just don't get relationships. It's too complicated for me.

"Hey guys!!!" I jumped up in surprise. It was Hinamori and her friends. Through the back door came Hinamori, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Mashiro. Nagi winked at me, and I winked back, remembering our plan. I was supposed to get an empty room for Nagihiko to confess his feeling towards Mashiro. I really don't get why people are so shy about this, and make it seem so important.

"Looking good Kairi!" said Hinamori, with a wink. I felt myself blushing. "T-thank you Hinamori." "Hinamori? Please, call me Amu." "Fine, Amu it is." I replied. I seemed to have gotten over my "feelings" towards Hi-Amu. I've decided to let Ikuto "have" her. I'll wait until a girl more of my "type" came along. For now, I always have knowledge, girls can wait.

**

* * *

**

**~Ryuu's POV~**

I was about to kill Kor, the MetalHead leader when-

"Ryuu!" "Huh?" My daydream broke as the Boss called to me. "Yes Boss!" "Ryuu. I have an assignment for you." "Another one?" called my chara, Seifer. "You need to go and collect more X-eggs." "More?" "More. We need to perform more experiments." "Sure. Where? When?" "Actually I should tell you the whole thing." God this was getting frustrating. I sighed. "Tel me the whole thing." "This is a long term assignment. You'll be going to a new school, Seiyo High. New apartment. New everything. We've found a lot of Heart's Eggs in this area." "Not bad. Sounds good," Seifer said. The Boss smirked at Seifer. "Maybe it was a good idea not to turn you into an X-egg." "Ya think?" Seifer retorted back. The Boss continued smirking. "For now, you two will go to a Halloween party, some kid from your new school's throwing it. Get to know some people, and get as many X-eggs as possible." "No prob. Halloween party you say?" The Boss nodded. "I have the perfect idea." "Fantastic, you get ready and I'll get you a ride. It'll meet in front of the building across the street." I got up and began walking towards the door. "Ryuu." I turned. "Hmm?" "Take these. I have a feeling you'll need them." He threw me something that looked like a lock. It had four crystal hearts kind of in the shape of a four leaf clover. The crystals shone a bunch of different colors. Then a ring, silver with a black stone on it. "Uh…Thanks?" 'What the hell am I supposed to do with this?' "Don't worry about it. Put in the ring and keep the lock with you " "Whatever."

20 minutes later I was wearing my Hatsune Mikuo outfit, with a wig and a leek. "Looking sexy." I complimented myself. "I guess you really are becoming your would-be-self." Seifer bragged while grinning. I looked up at the little chibi dude. I fluffed his hair and grinned back at him. "C'mon, let's go. The car should be waiting." "Want to take a bit more exciting route downstairs?" Seifer called as I was opening the door. I smiled knowingly. "Let's go!" I replied, while walking over to my balcony. I slid the glass doors open and walked onto the balcony. I jumped onto the railing. With both feet on the railing, my knees bent, I got ready for a little fun. "Chara Change!" Seifer's black headband with the silver kanji on it appeared on my head. I jumped. "Dragon's Board!" A skate board with a dragon on it appeared under my feet, I gained control and sped downward, doing kick flips in mid-air. Making a clear landing, I cherished the high that lingered from the joyride. "That was wicked fun." I said to Seifer as I attempted to catch my breath. A black car was waiting in front so I got in.

"Easter?" I asked the driver. He grunted, which I took as a yes. After about a minute, he got out of the car, and pulled up the hood. He came back and motioned for me to pull down the window. I pushed the button and asked, "What?" "The car's got a slight problem. I'll fix it in a few minutes." "How long is it going to take?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "About 20 minutes." 'Hmm, I'll have a few minutes to myself.' "No problem." He nodded and walked back up to the front of the car. I rolled the window back up. "Great, another delay." complained Seifer. "Aww, chillax Seif." I stretched my arms out and waited for the car to get fixed. "New school. Great." Now I was the one complaining. "Maybe you'll get a girlfriend." Seifer said. I thought about that for a minute. "Maybe. A girl that's awesome, and hot, like me. And she has to like video games and anime." I smiled as I thought of my perfect girl. Seifer shook his head sadly, and replied, "Dude, you're never gonna find a hot girl that likes anime and video games. The girl's either gonna be hot and think anime is a new line of lip gloss, of a geek and love anime and video games." The thought struck me, and I held my head down sadly, "You're right." I kept on thinking. Isn't there a single girl who's good-looking and likes anime? Just going to have to wait and watch…

**

* * *

**

**~Rayn's POV~**

"Go, go Sora! Twin Howl! Yes!!" I was in my happy place. Dressed in a pair of black cut-off sweats and a dark blue T-shirt, I was playing Kingdom Hearts II, one of my favorite games. I know, I know. I should be trick-or-treating, having a life. But, this is my life. Playing video games at home, and in school ignoring everyone including my sister. "Oh yeah!" I cheered, I had beaten the Beast's Castle, and Sora had unlocked another world. 'If only this was real' I thought sadly.

"Rayn?" 'Trannie's back. Oh joy.' "What?" I called. "I'm home!" "Oh yay." I exclaimed flatly. "Would you be a bit nicer?" she came into my room and gave me a stern look. "It's just me." I whispered quietly as I, or rather Sora reunited with Mushu and met Ping. "And when will you get a cooler room. This is filled with junk!" "It's not junk. It's called anime merchandise." "Whatever." she said as she walked back into the hall. "Ring! Ring!" "Get the phone Trannie!" "You get the phone you hateful anime freak!" "I'm BUSY!" "Doing what?" she screeched as she reappeared in my doorway. I quietly said, "Helping Mulan save China." "God, when will you be normal?" "I am normal." "No you're not! You're an emo, goth, anime-loving, rude, cold, heartless, hatful, creep! I wish I could've ran away with Amber! At least I wouldn't have to live with you!" Ouch, that hurt, but just a little. 'She really thinks I don't care. She thinks I'm selfish. She just doesn't know…..' She gave me one last glare and went to answer the phone, which had been ringing the whole time. As she was talking to the person on the other end, I saved my game, turned it off, and thought.

I looked at Trannie. She had a bit past shoulder-length blond hair. She was lighter skinned than I was, and had clear blue eyes. I looked at my own self in my mirror. My long black hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes set me far away from Trannie. For some reason, while Trannie and my sister Amber had the appearance of my mother, porcelain skin, sky blue eyes, and sunny blonde hair, I turned out somewhat like me father, I inherited his silky black hair and midnight blue eyes. I was mean and cold to everyone. It's just me. I can't trust or love anyone. The opposite of outgoing, sunny, and pretty Trannie. I sighed, and shook of my worry.

"Rayn?", Trannie was calling me again. "What?" I called back, a bit nicer than I had before. "It's Tsukasa-san, he wants to talk to you." 'Tsukasa? It must be important.' Trannie came in and handed the phone to me. I, taking advantage of her even looking at me, complimented her on her costume. "Love your costume Trannie!" She looked down at her attire and smiled. She was dressed as Kagamine Rin, and she knew I was always serious when I complimented anime or video games, so she knew the compliment was genuine, and smiled. I took the phone, and put it up to my ear.

"Sup' Tsuki?" "Rayn, I told you not to call me that. I just don't get it! You're so indifferent to everyone but you call my Tsuki? Why me?" "Because I trust you. There's only one other person I trust. And I don't like most people. The girls are busy being cheerleaders and pretty, and the boys are being jocks and jerks." "Get yourself a boyfriend." "Are you kidding me Tsuki?!?! I would have one, but I can't find one my type." "Your type? Aren't we being picky? Tell me, what's your type?" "Hmm, my kinda guy would like anime and video games. Like my kind of music, LM.C and whatnot. He has to be funny, and good-looking of course. Someone who laughs at my jokes too." "I see…..He'll be one in a million." "Wouldn't have t any other way. You know what I'm like." "I know. I know. Listen, you said you owed me one right?" "Right. I'm stupid, I always say I owe you one. Every time the stupid social worker shows up. Go on." "I want you to have fun." "WHAT?!?!" Tsukasa just chuckled. "Just kidding. I just want you to go to a party, with Tranquility." "Fine, since I owe you one. Where? When?" "Now, I'll send a car for you. It's a Halloween party." "So I can cosplay?!?!" I exclaimed, as a small ray of hope woke inside my heart. This time Tsukasa laughed, "Yes. You can cosplay. I believe Tadase is going as a, a…. you know…" "I know what?" "A singing machine…like Miku?" "Ah, a Vocaloid." "Yes, that's it. So I've sent the driver, hurry and get ready. The people that you'll meet will be going to your new school, Seiyo High." "Right. Thanks Tsuki. Can't promise I'll have fun, but I'll try." "Be sure to take your phone with you." "Don't worry. I will. Bye Tsuki!" "If only you were this open with the rest of the world." "You wish." "I do wish." "Bye Tsuki!" "Have fun Rayn."

I quickly got up, and in the process dropping the phone on the toe. "Ow. Ow. Ow" I cried as I hopped around the floor of my room on one foot. "Oh great. Constantly hurting yourself. You really are emo." I looked up from my pain to see Trannie shaking her head. "I dropped the phone on my foot." Trannie kept shaking her head. "Hey listen. Tsukasa told us to go to a party." "Tsukasa-san? Party? Why?" she pondered to herself while I frantically tore through my cosplays for one I could wear. "He said we'd get to know some more people. The people there apparently go to our new school." I explained. "Oh. I see. Should I keep this on?" she asked while pointing at her cosplay. I took a quick glance at her. "Yeah, it looks fantastic." I turned back to my clothes. I'm fairly organized but, I have tons of clothes, accessories, and shoes. Not including my cosplays. I found the one I had been looking for. "Ah. Hatsune Miku. Perfect." "When are we going?" "Now, Tsukasa said that he'd send a car. You get down there, I'll be there." "Sure. Be there in 10 minutes, or I'm leaving." Trannie called as she stepped back out of the doorway and down the hall of our apartment. I threw on the outfit, and pulled on Miku's thigh stockings, and put on her wig. I slipped on her shoes and quickly put the tattoo on my arm. I finished it off by pulling on her arm warmers. I did a quick check over from my mirror. "Fantastic!" I complimented. I gave myself a thumbs up, and ran down the hall grabbing my black ipod nano and my phone. "Crap, my leek!" I ran back to my room, grabbed Miku's leek and out the door. I ran down the stairs, all 7 flights of them. I ran outside and jumped into the only car I saw. "Let's go Trannie." I said, trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Trannie.

To my surprise, instead of my blonde sister, I saw a head of bright blue-green hair, like mine, or rather Miku's. The head rose up, and a face turned to mine. My big, deep blue eyes met a pair almost like mine. "Huh?" I asked. The guy looked at me, confused. I smacked my head, realizing that I had got in the wrong car. "Wait this was the only car in front. Awww, Trannie left without me! Stupid leek." The guy looked amusingly at me. "I uh, uh….." "Got in the wrong car?" I blushed, "Yeah." "Need a ride?" 'A ride? I need one, but from a stranger.' "I doubt I'm going anywhere near you need to go." "Really? Doesn't matter, a pretty face like yours shouldn't have to take a lot of stress." "Don't flirt with me!" He chuckled. I gave him the address of the party. "Hey, this is where I have to go. For the Halloween party?" I nodded. "Really? How ironic." "Well, you going with me or not?" "Uh, sure." "The car's getting fixed, so we'll leave in about 15 minutes." "Alright." I sighed, 'If this guy rapes me, it's all Trannie's fault.' I sighed again, and closed my eyes, my head resting on the soft car seat.

**

* * *

**

**~Ryuu's POV~**

I looked over the girl who had jumped in my car and who was going to go to the party with me. 'Hmmm, if she's going to that party, she must know some people there. If she knows people, she might go to that school. Might as well talk to her, gonna have take her heart's egg soon anyways.' I thought to myself.

I looked up and observed her. She was wearing a Hatsune Miku cosplay, somewhat similar to mine. She had slightly tanned skin, and from her long eyelashes I could tell she had black hair. She was pretty thin, slender, Miku's button down fit her curves just right. She was pretty hot. I took a good look at her face. She had a just-the-right size lips, a small nose. I sighed. She was perfect.

I guess she sensed me staring so her midnight eyes fluttered open. I blushed, slightly. Her eyes were pretty too. Seifer smirked, and whispered in my ear, "You like her don't you? Maybe the Boss'll let you have her after you take her heart's egg." I thought it over, and smirked. 'I hope so. Good idea, thanks Seif.' "Why are you smirking? You better not rape me." I looked up at the girl and I thought about asking the Boss for a small favor after the assignment.

The car started then and we began to drive towards our destination. Meanwhile, I could have a little fun.

I smirked again, and moved closer to the girl. I leaned against her, my lips near her ear. She tried to push me away, but I grabbed her wrist. I whispered into her ear, "Who says I wouldn't rape you?" I smirked again. She looked at me at first with fearful eyes, but then something else appeared. I'm guessing it was confidence, but I didn't realize it, unfortunately. She leaned in towards my ear, her hand on my chest. She blew into my ear, and then, bonked my on my head with her leek. "OW! That hurt!" She crossed her arms and simply said, "Fear da leek." I looked at her through Mikou's bangs, paused, then burst out laughing. She, realizing what she had said joined me. I held my stomach and tried to control myself. She stopped giggling and looked at me with amused eyes. "That was funny." I said. "Actually, what you said kinda freaked me out. But you're normal." I raised an eyebrow, "Normal?" "My kinda guy. Not a jock or a jerk." "Uh, thanks? Hey, I didn't catch your name." "Rayn, Rayn Takahashi. And you?" "Ryuu. Ryuu Tsukiyomi." "That's an awesome name!" "I guess. But your name's cool too." "Eh. I get called Typhoon. It sucks." "That's cool. What school do you go to?" "I'm going to be going to Seiyo High starting Monday. I hate switching schools. I won't know anyone except Trannie." "Trannie?" "My sister, her full name's Tranquility." "I see…Say I'll be going to Seiyo too." "Really? I hope you're in my class…." "Oh, interested are we?" She blushed. "No! It's a new school and all, so I want at least one friend there." "So now we're friends?" She shrugged. "Why not?" I smiled, 'This is how all relationships begin.'

"Nee kamisama oshiete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau? Aa...konna ni setsunakute nemurenai no wa kimi no sei sa..." It was Rayn's phone. ' Hmm, LM.C. This might just work out. "Sorry, it's Trannie." I nodded. She answered it. Holding the phone to her ear, she immediately pulled it away. I could hear a girl yelling. "WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU THERE!!! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!! I-" "Calm yourself." She listened, and I guess Trannie did quiet down because I could now only hear Rayn's side of the conversation. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have left without me Trannie." "I'm getting a ride from a friend." "Whatever." She shut the phone and slumped down.

"So…LM.C? Oh My Juliet?" "Yeah. My favorite band. My favorite song." "Really? I never saw a girl who liked LM.C and didn't have at least 5 piercings." She barely chuckled.

The car lurched to a stop. "I guess we're here." I got out of the car, and held the door out for Rayn. I'm such a gentlemen. I held out my hand for her to use for support, but she simply put 2 leeks, min and hers, and got out herself. "Thanks Ryuu!" "Your welcome." I replied flatly. We walked in together, into a new world.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

'Enough chit chat with Kairi, time to talk to Ikuto.' I walked over to where Ikuto was.

"Hey, you're Hinamori Amu right?" I looked up to see a girl with purplish curls in a sluttish maid costume next to Ikuto. "Huh? Who are you?" She smiled smugly. "Saaya Yambuki, Ikuto-koi's girlfriend."

I looked at Ikuto with a surprised expression, and he looked back at me with a blank one. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Y-you? And, Ikuto? No way!" "Humph. You hardly even know him." She tried to hold Ikuto's hand, but he shrugged her away, his eyes still on me, as if wanting me to go on. I looked at him amused, and kind of asking him if I should. He apparently understood, and nodded, with a little smile.

"Ikuto has better taste. He doesn't need to drop as low as you. He wants a girlfriend, not a prostitute. If he wanted a prostitute, he would have gone and gotten a better one than you." I heard loud laughter from behind me. I turned to see a brown-haired guy, dressed as Anima, and a pig-tailed blonde, a purple version of Miku, practically on the floor laughing. Kairi was also there, chuckling the slightest bit.

Encouraged, I looked back at Saaya, whose face was red like a tomato. "Why- why you little-" "She's got a bigger brain than you. Wait, my bad. You don't have a brain sorry." I turned to see Rima, who had the slightest of smiles. "No one was talking to you, shrimp." "Hey! Watch your mouth Saaya." We all whipped around to see Nagi, with a really fierce look in his eyes. I grinned, 'Good going Nagi! Keep at it!' I mentally encouraged him. He looked at me, grinned, obviously pleased . "Nagi's right, Saaya. Better watch your mouth, you might stress yourself out too much." The girl with the blonde pigtails was helping us. The brown haired guy stepped up as well and spoke up, "Or is that going to be too much for you? I know you're busy being a slut, and a bitch, and all, but…... You could spare the normal people?" "WHAT?!?!" she screeched. "Ouch! I guess a small minded slut does have the right to speak out the mind she never had." To my, and apparently everyone's surprise it was Kairi who had said that, and on top of that he was smirking. Saaya gave us all a death glare and stomped towards the door. "Hey Saaya!" Ikuto was calling. She turned around infuriated. "WHAT?" He gave her a thumbs up and said with a sly smirk, "I don't think you'll find any work tonight. Everyone will be busy having a life. But good luck anyways." And with that, she walked out the door, slamming it shut. We all had a good laugh.

I caught Nagi's eye and signaled him to talk to Rima now. He nodded, then whispered something into Rima's ear and she nodded. They walked away together.

"Thanks for the support." I thanked to the blonde Miku, Anima, and Kairi. "No problem, it was my pleasure. Honestly." The blonde spoke. "I'm Utau. Utau Tsukiyomi. Ikuto's little sister. Unfortunately." She grinned at Ikuto. He just rolled his eyes. The lime-green eyed Anima introduced himself next. "I'm Souma. Kukai Souma." He grinned, so I could tell he was a friendly person. "You're……?" Utau asked. "Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you." I answered with a smile. "You new here Hinamori?" Kukai asked. "Yeah. Only two days here so far." "Then you won't have a lot of friends." "I wouldn't say a lot, but Nagi, Tadase-kun, Rima, and Kairi are friendly." "If you think Kairi's friendly, then I like Justin Bieber." (I do not own!) Ikuto said. Utau and I giggled, while Kukai chuckled, Ikuto smirked, and Kairi blushed. "But really," Utau said while trying to stop herself from giggling, "You've got some new friends." "Right." Kukai said. I smiled, glad for the support.

Poker Face by Lady Gaga (I don't own) came on and Utau dragged Kukai with her to dance. "I should check on the rest of the house." Kairi said as he walked away.

Me and Ikuto were left. I turned to him and tried to start a conversation. "Hey Ikuto…." "Mm?" "I was wrong about you. I asked Tadase-kun, and he said you were nice. Can we be friends?" I rushed. He turned to look at me, and just stared. I couldn't help blushing. He smirked and I asked nervously, "W-what?" "Why not?" "Huh?" "I said, 'Why not?" he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "O-oh." I let my blush fade away and stuck out my hand for him to shake. He looked quizzically at it, then looked at me, puzzled. "Shake it." He took my hand, shook it. I smiled, gaining a new friend felt good. I started to walk away, but I couldn't, Ikuto was still holding onto my hand. He pulled me back and whispered, "I'll still be a pervert." "Eh?!?!?" I cried. He let go and chuckled at the right red on my cheeks. I started yelling at him while he simply stared back in amusement.

**

* * *

**

**~Nagi's POV~**

I took Rima upstairs into a vacant room. I closed the door behind us, and then turned to face her. She was sitting on the bed, trying not to make eye contact with me. "Rima." She looked at me for a second, and I took that chance to walk over to her. I sat down next to her on the bed. For a few minutes we sat in silence.

Finally, she spoke up, "Nagihiko." "Mmm?" "I'm sorry." "For what?" I said, even though I know. "For being mean to you." "Oh." More silence. I tried to muster some courage to confess. 'Nagi, it's now or never. She'll either embrace you, or slap you and never talk to you again. Be a man, do it." I looked at her with confidence. I got up and got on my knees in front of her. I took her hand. 'Good. She didn't try to take her hand back, that's a good sign. Now go for it!' "Rima?" "Yes…" "About the apology.." "Yeah?" she said, sounding a bit disheartened. "There's no need." "What?" "I've been wanting to do something, to say something." "What?" "You won't like it" I said while getting up, pulling Rima up with me. "Do it," She said, "After what I said, noth-" She got cutoff by me pressing my lips against hers. A quick, but sweet kiss. As I brought my face back up, I brushed a few strands of golden hair away form her face. She looked at me, wide-eyed. "I really like you Rima. If you don't just, jus-" This time I was the one being cut-off, this time it was her lips against mine. She broke it off, and hugged me, mumbling "Me too purple-head" into my chest. I smirked, 'Way to go Nagi'. I held her a few inches away from me, holding her shoulders. "Really?" I asked. "Really" she replied with a happy smile. "What I wouldn't do for that smile Rima-chan." She blushed and looked away. "Shall we tell everyone?" "Why not?" I took her hand and we walked downstairs, hand in hand.

The first person we saw was Amu, who took one look at me, and blushing Rima, and grinned. "Yeah! Rima and Nagi! Rimahiko FTW!" Everyone turned to look at us, then walked over congratulating us. 'This is the best day of my life' I thought while tightening my hold on Rima's hand.

**

* * *

**

**~Trannie's POV~**

'Stupid, stupid Rayn' I thought to myself as I walked up todoor of the address which Tsukasa had given to Rayn. I walked in and the first thing that happened was that I walked into a Ren. "Ouch!" I cried, rubbing me head. The Ren looked at me with shock and surprise. "Oh! I'm very sorry. Are you hurt?" "No. I'm alright." I took a good look at him, he was gorgeous. I could tell his hair was naturally blonde, and he has reddish eyes. 'Super cute!' He must've caught me gawking, so he blushed. I blushed as well. "Um, you look nice." he said shyly. "Thanks." "You're new?" Uh, yeah. Tsukasa-san sent me and my sister here. Did you se her? She's Hatsune Miku?" "Miku? I saw one, with the wig and all, arguing with a Mikou. They're in the hall I think. And Tsukasa-san you said?" I nodded. "He's my uncle. He said we'd be getting some new students. So I guess you'll be going to Seiyo." "Yup, me and Rayn, Rayn's my older sister." "And you are…." "Tranquility. Tranquility Takahashi." "That's a beautiful name. I'm Hotori Tadase." I blushed, I was never told my name was beautiful, just cool. "Call me Trannie, please" "Right. Trannie-chan. Shall we?" He offered an arm, I took it, and we walked into the party together.

I looked around for Rayn. I saw a Teto, yelling at a Kaito. And a purple Miku, dancing with an Anima. And a Taito, holding hands with a Neru. Finally I saw Rayn, hitting a Mikou with her leek. I walked over. "Rayn?" "Hi Trannie. Mete Ryuu." I looked at the Mikou and said hi. He said hey back and they continued arguing. Tadase came back up to me and asked, "Would you like to meet some more people?" Rayn looked up at Tadase, smiled and said, "Hey Kiddy King! How's world domination going?" He blushed. "I've grown up Rayn-san." "Sure you have." she said as she ruffled Tadase's hair. "You two know each other?" I asked cautiously. Rayn put an arm around Tadase and replied, " Sure! He's Tsukasa's nephew!" Tadase simply blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Why don't you introduce Trannie to a couple more people, eh Tadase?" 'Great. Now Rayn's gonna totally embarrass me in front of my new crush.' Tadase grabbed my hand, making me blush, and pulled me to the Kaito and Teto. "This is my Ikuto-nii-san. And this is Amu-chan." "Hi." I said. "Hey! I'm Hinamori Amu! Nice to meet ya!" Teto said energetically "Hey. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Kaito was a bit less enthusiastic. I smiled.

We walked over to another group of people, the Neru, Taito, Anima, and purple Miku, who were talking to Ryuu and Rayn. "This is Utau," purple Miku, "Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima." He pointed to the Anima, Taito, and Neru respectively. I smiled and waved hi to all of them. They smiled back. They then bombarded me with questions, like was I new, what my name was, etc. I answered them slowly. And I made new friends. I saw Rayn smile at me, and I smiled back. I guess she was making new friends as well. A new experience for her.

The party went on. Soon almost everyone left, except my new friends. We were the only ones left, and we were playing Dance Dance Revolution. Nagi was winning, up until Rayn got up. It was a pretty intense match, but Rayn won. "Listen, I gotta go." We all turned, it was Ryuu who had spoke. We all said our goodbyes, and see you in schools, and he left. "Who's up for some karaoke?" Utau said enthusiastically. The guys, Rima, Amu and I groaned. Rayn said, "Oh yeah! Get ready to be beasted!" Utau smirked and set up the karaoke. That's Rayn for you, she may not seem like it, but she's pretty talented.

* * *

~Ryuu's POV~

Well, time to get to work. I walked out of Kairi's house, away from my new friends, whose heart's eggs I'd only have to extract a little while later. Seifer asked me, "You sure?" "I have to. Now how am I going to get all of these people's X-eggs."

All of a sudden, the ring that that Boss had given ad begun to glow a dark purple. I felt my heart unlocking. "Watashi no kokoro- anrokhu! Chara Nari: Dark Knight!" I stepped gracefully back on the ground. "This isn't your Chara Nari, is it Seif?" "Nope." "Well, I like it. Gives me power, y'know?" "Oh great, now you're going all like that annoying guy from Kingdom Hearts II. Like y'know?" I chuckled. "Time for some egg extracting." I used a new attack, Dark Light, to extract some eggs from the area I was in. I got quite a few X-eggs. "Time to get my friends' eggs." And with that, I flew back to Kairi's house, the X-eggs following me and landed in his backyard. They were playing karaoke so I took advantage of the situation and extracted some more X-eggs from nearby houses. All of a sudden, I heard a crash behind me, some X-eggs were fighting, and they had knocked over a chair. "Crap" I muttered under my breath as my "friends" came out to see the commotion.

**

* * *

**

**~Trannie's POV~**

Utau picked 2 songs, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, and Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. She started with You Belong With Me.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinking 'to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standin' by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with meYou belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. **

**I think I know it's with me you**

**Can't see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know thatYou belong with me**

**You belong with meHave you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**She finished with a smile and the next song began.**

**Every night I rush to my bed**

**with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see youwhen i close my eyes**

**i'm goin outta my head**

**lost in a fairytale**

**can you hold my hands and be my guide**

**clouds filled with stars cover your skies**

**and i hope it rains**

**you're the perfect lullaby**

**what kinda dream am is this**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**

**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare **

**somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**

**my guilty pleasure i ain't goin no where**

**baby long as you're here**

**i'll be floating on air cause you're my**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**

**i mention you when i say my prayers**

**i wrap you around around all of my thoughts**

**boy your my temporary high**

**i wish that when i wake up you're there**

**so wrap your arms around me for real**

**and tell me you'll stay by side**

**clouds filled with stars cover your skies**

**and i hope it rains**

**you're the perfect lullaby**

**what kinda dream am is this**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**

**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**

**my guilty pleasure i ain't goin no where**

**baby long as you're here**

**i'll be floating on air cause you're my**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way i, don't wanna wake up from yout**

**attoo your name across my heart**

**so it will remain**

**not even death can make us part**

**what kind of dream is this?!**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**

**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**

**my guilty pleasure i ain't goin no wherebaby long as you're here**

**i'll be floating on air cause you're my**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way i, don't wanna wake up from you**

This time she had her eyes closed, and when she opened them at the end, she smiled at Kukai. I smiled to myself, 'Something's going on between those two.' Then Ray stepped up and picked her songs. The first one was Oh My Juliet by LM.C, or course. Ikuto decided to accompany her.

**step by step kimi to deatte toki wo wasurete odoriakashita hoshi ni yadoru sadame* wo shirazuni I can't stop falling love**

**Fujitsu na tsuki no kaketa moraru ni terasareru no wa michiru desire Sadame* wo daita boku wa sakenda wherefore art thou juliet**

**oroka na koi da to azawarau ga ii sa, subete nagedashite imasugu ni iku kara -oh my juliet-**

**"Nee kami sama oshiete yo, dou sureba negai wa kanau? Aa.. konna ni setsunakute nemurenai no wa kimi no seisa"**

**kuruoshii hodo yoru wa nagakute tsugi no yoake ga raise no you sa hitori de sugosu yami ni nomarete I can't stop loneliness**

**namae wo suteta boku wa bail out namari no hane ga kono mi wo saita imaichido ten ni kiba wo muite why I'm me, fatefully**

**ai no chikai sae futashika mono nara, ushinau mono nado nanihitotsu nai kara -oh my juliet-**

**"nee, kamisama.. kotaete yo, dou sureba negai wa kanau? aa.. imasugu aitakute yozora ni naku yo oh my sweet juliet.."**

**I am the fortune's fool! I hold cancelled love I am the fortune's fool! I hold too much sadness oroka na koi da to azawarau ga ii sa, subete nagedashite imasugu ni iku kara, -oh my juliet-**

**"Nee kami sama oshiete yo, dou sureba negai wa kanau? Aa.. konna ni setsunakute yozora ni naku yo oh.." "nee dare mo ga konna omoi wo daite nemuri ni tsuku no? aa.. imasugu me wo samashite uso da to waratte yo oh my sweet juliet"**

**nemureru kimi to na mo naki boku wa, higeki no ame ni utare say good die...**

Rayn ended with a sad smile. I looked at her and mouthed "emo", and she grinned mouthing back at me, "You know it!" She picked her other song, Punky Heart, also by LM.C.

**Tenohira kara koboreochi ta**  
**Neuchi no nai garasu dama wo  
Hiroi atsume te daiya no you ni  
Kakae te warau Never ending days.**

**Nisemono nante yoba re te ta  
Dare ichi nin mimuki mo shi nakatta  
Bokura no SUTORII  
Donna houseki yori mo kagayai teru**

**Me ni mienai chikara wo  
Shinjite, hashiri dashita  
Tadori tsuku basho nante  
dokodemo ii sa**

**Chiisana tsubasa wo  
Hirogete miageru  
Kono sora wa taka sugiru kedo  
Tobanai iiwake wo  
Narabete utsumuite  
Aruku nante  
Bokura ni wa niawa nai**

**Ukeireru no mo sakarau no mo  
Dareka no tame nanka ja nai  
Ibitsu na biito ni kowareta kodo  
Kanada te utau Viva*stupid songs**

**Itsuno manika otona ni natte  
Itsuno manika makushi nakushite shimatta,  
Ookizari no melodies  
Sono mune no oku de nari hibii teru**

**Hitori kiri de naiteru  
Kimi ga waraeru no nara  
Tatoe sekaijuu teki ni mawashitatte ii sa**

**Kotoba ni dekinai  
Hakanai omoi wa  
Kaze ni natte  
Kiete yuku kedo  
Tobanai iiwake wo  
Narabete akiramete  
Nemuru nante  
Bokura ni wa niawa nai**

**Yubisaki ni nokoru (kan)jou ga  
Togirenai you ni  
Wazuka na hikari wo atsumete arui ta  
Tashikana mono nante nai keredo  
kyouku wa nai yo**

**Chiisana tsubasa wo  
Hirogete miageru  
Kono sora wa taka sugiru kedo  
Kirameku omoide to  
Kawaranai omoi wa  
Toki ga sugite mo  
Iroaseru koto wa nai**

This time she ended with a grin, Rayn loved to sing LM.C, they were her favorite band. Utau got up and said to Rayn with a smile, "You clearly won. Now, how about a duet. You pick." I thought Rayn was going to pick another song by LM.C, but she picked our song. "Dive to World" by CHERRYBLOSSOM.

**Jumping! yes, oh ride on time  
Todoke hibike ike one more time  
Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai get on time  
I can fly you can fly furaingu (flying) kinshi da ze?  
Yeah all right!  
Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara burning! hit time**

**Sukima nai hanabira wo kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi  
Terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu  
Kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao  
Soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no shinario (scenario)**

**Every timejust for time  
Chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru  
Aisuru kimi to tomo ni dive to world  
Feel in windit ticks away time  
Come on! break downtake your hands  
Special fantastic number  
Minna de sawage hi comunication!**

**Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo  
Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu  
Arata na story kakedashite  
Daibu (dive) suru show me fly the sky**

**Bukiyouna bokura wa futari kiri te wo tsunagi asebamu my hand  
Kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ii itsumademo eien ni it's my love  
Tsurai toki mo aru shi sawayakana kaze subete yuubutsu ni naru no  
Manuaru (manual) toori unzari de kata tataku kimi ga boku no yuuki sa**

**Lose my way aim at light  
Gyutto fumidasu shissou kara naru beat wa  
Boys ni wa makenai shinjou  
Believe it I do not cover it  
Yo! break down take your hands everybody say "ho"  
Mada ikeru ze minna de "hi" let's moving**

**Na mo nai airando (island) e no chizu miyou  
Panchi no kiita t shatsu (t-shirt) kite  
Aka to ao no hata wo kakage ashita e to tobidasunda  
Namida to ase de kirameku wakare no hibi  
Chiisana te de te wo furi utai tsudzukeru  
Besuto memori-**

**Itsuka sayonara suru tte oshiete kureta hito wa  
Suna no you ni yasashiku tsutsunde kureta  
Amai cheri- wo douzo sugu soba de waratteiru kara  
Kanashii kao misenaide  
Sonna kao shite mitsumenaide wow...**

**Let's, let's go music party  
Come on baby nice body  
Nice tension hai tension  
Saishuu bin mo naku riding  
Lonely x3 girl shake the passion are you ready?  
Go go ready go go**

**Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo  
Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu  
Arata na story kakedashite  
Daibu(dive) suru show me fly the sky**

Utau and Rayn seemed to enjoy that. I know I did. For the first time, I think Rayn actually had fun, with people. Actual people, not video game characters.

Just as I was getting up to tell Rayn what my thoughts were, we heard a large crash outside. We all ran through the open glass doors into Kairi's large backyard.

**

* * *

**

**~Rayn's POV~**

Just as Utau and I finished our song, we heard a large crash. We all rushed outside to se some guys yelling at…eggs? There were a whole bunch of black eggs with large white X's on them.

They released a purplish laser at us. Tadase pulled Trannie away, Ikuto pulled Amu away, Kukai pulled Utau away, Kairi jumped away, and Nagi pulled Rima away. I was the only one left. "Crap!" I said. Just as the purple beam was getting to me, the guy who was there jumped in front of me, blocking the attack. Then he turned to me, I could only see his eyes, they were a deep blue, 'Where have I seen those before?'. He reached into me, his hand going through me and I felt my happiness slowly draining. "Ah, three eggs?" I looked at his hand, he held three white eggs, with a gold heart and gold wings on it. "Hey! Give those back!" "No chance hon." He said back, with a smirk. I wasn't going to let him take my happiness, it was like he took out my heart, my hope. I grabbed his hand and we had a struggle for the eggs.

I got them back and just as he lunged at me for them again, a lock, a golden lock with four hear shaped crystals making a four leaf clover, appeared out of nowhere and started glowing. "Crap" the guy said, and he ignored me and tried to grab the lock. The lock easily dodged his hand and floats to me. Everything around me turns a sparkly black and I hear a voice. It says, "You seem to want your heart's eggs. You would fight for your would be self, so therefore, you shall get a second chance." "Huh?" was all I could say. The sparkles were gone and I was back in Kairi's backyard with everyone, the black eggs, and the weird guy. He spoke up, "I guess being nice won't help me, so I'm just gonna have to take your heart's eggs the hard way! Hard for you that is…Dark Light!" A dark purple light shone and I felt the happiness drain from me again. Then I saw the lock, shining a variety or colors, and it was blocking out the dark light. I heard the same voice again, and I'm guessing everyone else heard it too because they had a look of confusion and shock. It said, "Once More!" Then the black shiny light came again. I felt myself going into some sort a slumber. Then everything went black.

**XxAmuto4EverxX

* * *

**

**Rayn: I got a bit lazy towards the end, but I hope you liked it!! I put up some more pictures on my deviant art and the links are on my profile, so check 'em out to see some of the OC Chara's and the OC Chara Naris!! The couplings should be obvious, but here they are, just in case:**

**Amu x Ikuto**

**Trannie x Tadase**

**Kairi x ?**

**Kukai x Utau**

**Nagi x Rima**

**Rayn x Ryuu **

**Rayn: So yeah, Happy New Year everyone!! This is your present minna-san! It's more than 9,000 words, so enjoy!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!**


	9. ReWrite Notice!

**Okay guys…Important news!! I'm not going to quit this story, instead I'm gonna rewrite it!! This one sucks and there are way too many changes. The new story is already up!! Go to my profile and please **

**R&R!!!**


End file.
